


I Miss Him!

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Yevgeny is not prepared when Ian leaves for a run.





	

Ian came out of the house and sat down on the porch steps next to Mickey. It was a sunny afternoon with only a slight chill, so Yevgeny was playing in the yard.

Mickey watched as Ian laced up his sneakers.

“Going for a quick run,” Ian answered his unasked question, “…been feeling kinda funky.”

Mickey nodded. “Maybe it’s the disco music you keep playing,” he deadpanned, watching Yev collect grass.

Ian laughed and kissed his cheek. “You love it too, don’t lie.”

Mickey shrugged, biting his lip when Ian got up to stretch. Ian winked at him and he rolled his eyes, then he was leaning over him catching his lips in a kiss.

“I’ll hurry back,” Ian smiled, then started for the gate.

“Ian? Ian where are you going?” Yev was suddenly calling after him frantically. He immediately dropped his grass and tried to go with him. This had been happening a lot lately. Separation anxiety seemed to be his new thing, although no one blamed him. With Ian it was bad, but it got to a point where Mickey couldn’t leave if he was awake.

“Just going for a run, buddy. I’ll be back,” Ian assured him, trying to keep it quick so he wouldn’t really have time to process. He kissed his cheek then turned and started jogging away down the street.

“Ian! Ian! But,” Yev stammered, getting upset, but Ian didn’t come back. “Ian!” screamed, starting to cry.

“It’s okay, he’ll be back, Yev,” Mickey said, trying to stave off a total meltdown, but his son cried harder, the farther away Ian got. “Yev, come sit with me, buddy. He’s coming back,” Mickey patted his lap, hoping that would entice him.

Yevgeny walked over slowly, too torn up to run. Tears streamed down his red face, and his whaling seemed to echo on the wind. He collapsed in utter despair, still calling for Ian, letting his daddy pick him.

“It’s alright. He’s coming right back, okay?” Mickey shushed him, wiping his face. Yev kept crying, though, scrunched up face and all. Mickey almost wanted to chuckle, but he’d been the first Milkovich to cry after Ian. Mickey held his son close and kissed his cheeks. “Why are you crying, little man?”

Yevgeny took several breaths, coughing and choking on his sadness. “I miss him,” was all he got out before setting himself off again.

Okay, Mickey had to laugh a little. “Yev, he just left. You can still see him down the street. Look,” he pointed. Ian was small but still visible to the non-teary eye.

Yev didn’t respond, so Mickey soothed him until he stopped screaming. He calmed down enough to start playing again like nothing ever happened, though, so Mickey was relieved.

Ian came back soon after, dripping sweat but smiling just as he’d left. He scooped the little boy up.

“Told you I was coming back,” he hugged the now smiling toddler, as he made his way back to Mickey and kissed him.

All was right with the world.


End file.
